Through Masked Eyes
by RobinxStarfire67
Summary: ROBSTAR! Intro stinks I would skip it. Pretty much just random fluff. See how Robin and Starfire's relationship blossom. Find out what they see in each other through their eyes. Please R and R! I stink at summaries!
1. Intro re

**Okay… srry 4 the HUGE wait! The end of chappie 1 came out rong, I ment to say Robin and raven SUX!! Not tell me what I did sux! LOL, but I'm re-writing chapter 1 to take out BG and Dana. I found out what "May-Jane" was annnnd ohhhhhh and I mad! I NEVER MENT FOR BEAST GIRL TO COME ACROSS THAT WAY!!! UGH, besides I am in a HUGE fight wit the girl who I made Beast girl 4! Any ways enjoy!**

Isat there, sprawled across my bed wondering if I would ever muster up the courage to ask Starfire out. Wondering why I had such bad luck…. Talking didn't come to me as it did to most people. I CANT EVEN TALK TO GIRLS! I can't even talk to Starfire, who I'd known forever about anything romantic without my cheeks turning scarlet. It's different with Raven, with Raven it was easy, I guess it was because I knew I didn't like her that way. I guess it was because I knew she was like a sister to me… she is important to me, but not the way Star is. I heard a "knock" at the door. I knew it must be Cyborg back from food shopping. Why had I let him go anyway? I remember the last time I let him go.

"_I'm hommmmme!!!" Cyborg called as he came in._

_A GASP was heard from across the room. _

"_Is that meat!?" BB screamed._

"_Yea, why" Cyborg responded as if he had no idea what Beastboy what Beastboy was so mad about, although he obviously did._

"_HOW DARE YOU KILL INNOCENT ANIMALS THAT WAY!" beast boy screamed._

_Cyborg responded calmly, "What way would you like me to kill them?" _

"_Not what I meant!" Beastboy clarified_

(It goes on, why waste my time when I'm gonna hear it soon anyway?)

It felt pointless to deny that I was a bit of an outcast. My emotions always came second. When I was with Bruce it was always business first, all else later. Now it was like something was keeping me from business… some sort of wall built pacifically to annoy me. It was like every time I tried to think about work my mind would daze off to think of her, the love of my life, That damn wall, Starfire, Princess Koriander' of Tameran.

**Better? =/ in your review tell me if they should go bowling or to a roller rink, please. R+R if possible! Love ya guys!**


	2. Roller Rink

Chapter 2

Robin's POV

The drive to the roller rink was endless. Well maybe it was only because of Beastboy's jokes, I mean, what is a vampire's favorite room? I heard that about a billion times, it's the BATroom! At least I sat next to Star. Her arm rubbed against mine the whole time. I really need to challenge her to arm wrestling later so I could hold her hand. My God, she is gorgeous! I could stare at her all day. Her perfect skin, beautiful hair, and shining emerald eyes. Maybe I shouldn't describe anything lower… even though that's perfect, too. Wait, did Cyborg say something? Star is turning around. I can't look away from her perfect eyes. Oh darn, she spotted me. Is that a blush I see. Why are Cyborg and Beastboy laughing? Okay think Robin, think… got it! I'll just ask.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Starfire, since you've been looking at her the last half hour." Raven explained in her usual monotone. Wait, a half hour? Damn, Robin! There's that cute blush again.

" Did you not hear any of the taunting we got you with?" Beastboy asked. I simply shook my head. Cyborg looked at me through the rear view mirror, more amused than before.

" I'll have to get you later than Boy Blunder." How did they get the nickname Raven so lovingly calls me. I'll worry about that later. Distraction. Distraction.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted.

" Um, Robin we have been here for the past 5 minutes. Are you… okay?" Starfire asked in her sweet voice.

" I'm fine Star… just… exited that's all. I explained

Starfire's POV

"How do you tie these lashes?" I asked confused.

" Laces Starfire." Robin explained calmly. Oh how I love the way he is so patent with my speech.

" Here I'll do it, I'll teach you how to tie them another time." Then he leaned down and tied the laced for me. His finger grazed my leg and I blushed. His skin is so soft and warm! When he raised I hugged him. I feel so protected in his grasp. He hugs firm yet gentle. His skin is so warm and soft. I… I think I love him. No, I know I love him.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear he simply nodded and I took his hand and walked to the smooth ground. It was slippery and I fell. Luckily he caught me. I smiled at him and he slowly, patently taught me to skate. Skating was fun. I felt free. Then something terrible happened. An attractive girl grabbed Robin's hand and skated of with him. I frowned and walked of the smooth ground to some carpet. I sat there and watched. He kept trying to tell her something but she simply laughed and said something that sounded like

"Forget about her." He responded some mumble like

" I could never forget her" When he said her face turned into an ugly scowl and she did something awful. She did something terribly awful. She….she… she kissed him.

"STOP STOP STOP!" I screamed, but she didn't.

**Ohh, cliffy! Review plz. This one was 4 u and TZ, Vampiregirl101. I remember the arm wrestling. Hope everyone liked it! =]]]]**


End file.
